Change of the body, change of the heart
by Chibi Summanaro
Summary: C4 up. AU OOC, Sesshoumaru makes a deal to gain his life back, and ends up loosing most of his demon powers, and what sort of feelings will he experience durring this ordeal? Yaoishonen-ai in later chapters SI
1. Leave me alone!

A/N: If you have problems with Sesshoumary being a girl, or some problem with yaoi, don't bother to read, and don't flame me for it, I gave you a warning ahead of time.

Sesshoumaru walked down a path through the blazes of hell. As he walked, he saw a widow on the side of the path. He looked at her, and questioned in his mind why she was there. He soon forgot about her and kept walking, he stopped as the woman formed a silent 'wait'. He turned to look at her, she not looking at him. She had smiled, and then without turning her head, looked at him.

"I've been waiting for someone to come. Someone like you, a fierce demon, with no fear." She paused, and looked forward again. "I could let you return to your world, let you be born again, but this would come as a cost. You would loose some of your demon powers. But knowing that you seek revenge.." She trailed off. Sesshoumaru fully turned around to look at her. Her offer was quite tempting, and at least going back with some powers is better than with no powers at all. "All you have to do is nod your pretty little head.". After he thought about it, Sesshoumaru nodded, and a blinding flash of white light engulfed the surrounding area, and all Sesshoumaru could do was fall, he fell father and father between the two worlds of heaven and earth.

Inuyasha traveled along the forest, feeling depressed, as he usually was now. It was a year since Kagome's death, but it still hurts him so much. It all started in a battle with Naraku. He had kidnapped Kagome, and wanted the Tetsuiga for her life, but took the Tetsuiga, and her life. Soon enough, he got the Tetsuiga back in a chance of fate, and destroyed Naraku for Kagome. After that battle, Inuyasha left Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He was on his own now. No longer looking for the jewel shards, he just wandered around, making it on his own, not really having any purpose except to go on for Kagome's sake. There was also one thing that he remembered, Sesshoumaru also died in that battle, Naraku had crossed him, so he tried to destroy him, but Naraku deceived him once again, killing him.

Inuyasha was distracted from his bad memories, when he heard a crash in the forest. He shrugged, and went to see what had happened, hoping to look for some adventure. What he found was a female demon lying at the bottom of a tree. He went over to her, and see if she had a pulse, when he checked, before he could let go, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me." she said almost coldly. Inuyasha sneered, and 'hmph'ed.

"I was about to, when you grabbed my arm!" he yelled at her. She let go of him, and he let go of her.

"I don't need your help, you can be on your way..." she looked the other way. Inuyasha sighed, and ran off into the forest. "I can't believe my half-demon brother survived Naraku, when a youkai like me could not. It's shameful." Sesshoumaru said, then she looked at herself. _Is this what that stupid woman meant by me loosing some of my powers!? _She looked at the kimono she was wearing. Mostly like her old outfit, but with no armor, or fluffy. 

She headed to her old palace, not knowing what to find there. As she approached, the place looked deserted, not even a trace of someone else's scent. Of course no one dared go near lord Sesshoumaru's palace. She walked up the large set of stairs, and into the palace. Nothing was different, same as always, except Jaken had ran off somewhere. _I wonder exactly what powers I may have left.._ She wondered, as she went into her old room. She starred at the mirror, she looked so different now. Her eyes wide and full of life, not having the emotionless stare she used to have. Her figure of course, being more limp, and not bearing the manly structure which had made her stronger. The scars on her face, gone, though she still had the same crescent moon on her forehead. And her hair, up in a pony tail, not laid behind her in it's own beauty. Soon after she looked at herself, she took the ponytail out of her hair, and threw it at the mirror. She had thrown it so fast, it had cracked and dented the mirror. She has walked out of the palace, knowing that staying there would only make her remember her old self, and how fierce and strong she was. 

She walked around, not really doing anything, just thinking. Thinking about this second chance she had. Was it all really worth it, and if she were to die, would she stay this way? She had walked for so long, that it was now dark. She stood on the shore of the beach, looking at the water, and how it went back and fourth. She was disturbed by hearing a noise in the bushes, then a familiar voice.

"You.." Inuyasha said as he stood in a tree scowling. "Did you follow me here or something!?" he yelled at her. She turned around, wanting to figure out who the person was. When she did, Inuyasha was practically mesmerized at how the moonlight reflected off the water, and on to her. He soon came out of his trance as he blinked, and then went back to scowling.

"No. I did not follow you hear, you pest. If you do not wished to be killed, I suggest you shut up." she said coldly. Inuyasha laughed, how could a woman hurt him physically? "Do you have a death wish?" she asked slyly and coldly. 

"Do you think I'm so helpless you stupid bitch!?" he yelled at her, practically laughing. 

"Yes! I! Do!" she yelled at him, and charged him with her poison claw. Inuyasha barely dogged the attack, while the poison scared his right shoulder. "Do you think I'm weak now?"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said quickly and harshly. "Are you the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru drew back her hand.

"It's kind of like that. And I warn you, you come in contact with me again, you die." she said, and went off at an incredible speed. She had stopped running, and had faced the ground for a few moments, and then punched a nearby tree, knocking it down. She looked over at the fallen tree. "Why is the tree not completely gone.." she wondered and went over to a pond. The cherry blossom petals had been flowing behind her. She looked at her reflection, and noticed she had dog ears. Her eyes went wide, and reached up a hand to feel one of them. It was real, not a joke. ".. I am.. merely a half demon. I guess this is the final stage... I am now completely back in this world, and I have lost some of my demon powers.." though she knew it wasn't only 'some' she knew it was almost all. "When I looked in the mirror.. I was full demon, now merely a half demon? I should've never trusted that woman.." she covered her face with her hands in disgust.

"What the heck are you mumbling about?" a familiar voice said from behind. Sesshoumaru turned to find Inuyasha sitting in a nearby tree. She grumbled, and replied.

"Why are you still here you worthless scum?" she said angrily.

"Just thought I'd follow you around, you practically killing me with my brother's technique led me to suspicion. " he said hopping down from the tree to walk over to her. "Y'know, you really do remind me of my brother..." he trailed off. _That's because I am you idiot.. if I was more powerful, I would tear him apart right now! _Sesshoumaru thought.

"Go home you pathetic little worm." she said angrily, and ran off past him at yet again, an amazing speed. Soon she started to walk, she walked among the moonlight and blowing wind, where cherry blossoms blew about. To anyone else it would seems breath taking, but to her it was just another night of wandering. "Hmm.. I wonder... where will I sleep tonight?" she thought looking around. She sat down underneath a tall tree. Most of the fallen cherry blossoms provided a sort of soft material to rest upon. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

She awoke the next morning covered in the cherry blossoms. She blinked, and stood up, brushing off the remaining blossoms that had not fallen off. She stood in a shaded area with various rays of light shining through the branches. As she began to walk, she then decided to become a wander. It was what she mostly did in her previous life anyway, so why not try to become her old self again. But there was something in the back of her mind, that just wouldn't go away. Why had Inuyasha followed her? When she turned around, there he was sitting in a nearby tree.

"Quit following me, you worm." Sesshoumaru said and walked off. It pissed her off how he was beginning to follow her. Just what was it that he was so damn interested in? For a moment she stopped, and turned around. "Why do you keep following me anyway!?" she yelled at nothingness as Inuyasha was gone. _Is this some sort of game? He must want to find out my true powers and test me in battle.. what an idiot he is. If he wants to fight so badly he should just challenge me... _She started to walk again, but more of a silent, slow kind of walk. She did this to make sure that Inuyasha would not follow her. She soon heard a few footsteps, and turned around violently, grabbing the front of Inuyasha's clothing.

"What's the big idea!?" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled a bit, but knew he could get away almost easily.

"Why!!??? What has made you so interested in me to follow me around all the time!? I am sick and tiered of your immature games!!" she yelled, eye wide with anger.

"I.. I... don't know." he said almost confusing himself. Sesshoumaru set him down slowly, and started to walk off, she stopped for a moment without turning around.

"For the last time. Leave. Me. Alone!" and with that she was gone.


	2. Strange dreams

Sorry for the lack of updates, I hate to keep you all waiting, but I had writers block there fer awhile. Anyway, enjoy this second portion ^^.

Inuyasha sat in a tree, trying to get to sleep, but he was thinking to much. He kept thinking why. Why was he so interested in this new girl? Was it because she is the first woman demon he's ever seen? The thing that struck fear in his heart was that he could possibly be attracted to her. Her words still echoed in his mind..

__

"For the last time. Leave. Me. Alone!"

It was weird. How this new thought came to be. He wouldn't possibly try to be with this girl anyway. He still felt something for Kagome and possibly even Kikyou. He missed them so much, he missed all of them, all of his friends. And now they were all out of his life. He knew that people in the nearby villages talked about him, spreading rumors about him. He even once heard some human say that he pretends to fall in love with mortal women, and then kills them. He almost killed that person, but knew it would just cause more rumors. He knew it would never end, the memories, the rumors, and the thought of that demon girl in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes, and looked towards the moon. It was a crescent shape, looking delicate and beautiful all at once. It reminded him of her.

"Stupid demon woman..." he had then drifted off into a deep sleep. 

He started to dream a weird dream that he couldn't wake up from. He moved around a bit in sleep, trying to wake himself up. He dreamt that demon woman was smiling at him. He wondered of this, he also wondered why she was under him, and naked. Inyasha looked startled, and then her smile faded.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him in actually a nice voice. This only made him more baffled. Inuyasha woke up confused and freaked out. He touched his face to make sure he was awake again, and thanked god he was. _What the hell.. is wrong with me!? _he thought in a angry manner. He looked at his surroundings to see not even a shed of light was anywhere to be found in the vast forest. He decided to give sleep another try, so he lied his head back down, and proceeded to do so.

He had awoken the next morning in the same position he had gone to sleep in. He had gotten little sleep last night, waking up from various dreams of him and that woman together. It was early morning, where the sun has just risen, a thin mist covered the mountain area, and where birds chirped. To anyone else it would be a beautiful site, but to Inuyasha, it was not. He always hated how the birds chirped, how the sun got in his eyes, and how the mist made a fog in the mountains. He kept having recurrences of the dream he had last night. He shook his head, and looked down to his growling stomach. He jumped off the tree and headed for a nearby village(okay yeah, we usually see him eating regular food than hunting n' stuff, so I'm sticking with regular food o.o;;). He walked into the nearest place to eat. _Why, why is it that I think and dream of these kinds of things? It's just so stupid!! _ He formed an angry faced, and finished his meal, when he walked out, he saw her standing there. Sesshoumaru just sighed an angry sigh an walked right pasted him, or tried for that matter, Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Why do you keep.. keep, hating me?" Inuyasha said like a wondering little boy.

"It is in terms that you can never understand." she took a long pause. "Why is it that you keep following me Inuyasha, if it is because you have some pitiful little crush on me, I will have to kill you." she said and walked away. _Do I.. really do think of her as something like that.. or is my heart playing tricks with me. I hope this is just some stupid crush..._ Thinking of that, he thought of Kagome and Kikyo, and how he managed to loose them both. But he managed to only squeeze his fist and walk away. He walked into the cherry blossom filled forest. He was tired and fed up with how his mind was treating him. Thinking about her, in ways no one would ever think to imagine him thinking of. He decided to take a nap, last night was not a night for sleeping. He climbed onto a tree branch and lied back; and proceeded to sleep.

He had yet another confusing dream, to him anyway, that was not what he expected from the previous one. He was in a dark forest, with the Tetsuiga in his hands. Suddenly, she came from behind, using her own sword, that had made Inuyasha wonder _Why does she have the Toukijin?_(okay, I've barely seen any of Inu-yasha, but I know the Tenseiga is for protecting, and the Toukijin can break apart the Tetsuiga, but in this fic, it can't, don't you just love a/u fics?) He blocked her sword attack with his. They were practically at a stalemate, until they broke apart. Sesshoumaru charged at him, almost cutting his head off, but only managing to leave a little cut on his chin. Inuyasha then fell while trying to dodge that last attack. She then came at him again, then suddenly Inuyasha woke up.

It was the early evening, as signs of the sun was going to set soon. Inuyasha was again baffled at these strange dreams. He looked down to see her standing there. They looked at each other for a moment before she spoke up. 

"We shall fight at this time tomorrow. I now know what you feel, and that it is forbidden. We will fight to determine what will become of our supposed future between each other. If I win, I will kill you, and you will not try and get away. If you win, you may choose what you wish to do when the battle has been decided." She said and walked off. 

"A battle.. to the death..?" Inuyasha pondered this thought in his head, it had been so long since he had been in a good battle. And he knew this would be worth dieing for. He jumped off the tree branch, and headed to the nearby village again to get another meal. 

He arrived and walked in. He had gotten some rice and misou soup(don't ask, I have no idea what the hell people ate in feudal or present Japan...). He had ate his meal slowly, mostly thinking of battle strategies, and what to expect from the mysterious demon woman. Once he was finished, he paid and exited. It was now dark outside, and the restaurant was just closing. He was walking through the forest of cherry blossoms, when he noticed a large building in the distance. He went toward it, and saw it was just Sesshoumaru's old palace. He walked inside to see that it was recently entered. He could smell the scent of the demon woman. He searched the place, and found no trace of her, so that automatically made it that she had came here beforehand. He left and was then confronted by a rather large demon.

"Ah, here's a little midnight snack for me!" it said in a deep loud voice. It tried to strike at Inuyasha with one claw, but ended up missing, as Inuyasha had dogged the attack.

"Well, your very arrogant! You'll be good practice for my battle tomorrow!" Inuyasha shouted at him. He then got out the Tetsuiga and cut the demon in half. He let him to die. "Your pathetic, that wasn't even a challenge." Inuyasha put the Tetsuiga away and headed off to find a nice tree branch to sleep on. He did soon enough, and went to sleep with finally no disturbing dreams.

A/N: Bleh.. short chappie, but I hate to keep all you people waiting! So here's the next short portion, the next chappie should be action packed, and hopefully longer o.o;;;.


	3. Hiding true feelings

__

The battle.. is today. Thought Inuyasha as he opened his eyes only to be greeted by the shine of the morning sun. He wasn't exactly fancy about his opponent, but deep inside his blood thirst for a good battle. It had been so long since Inuyasha had a fight, most of his days lately were spent doing almost nothing. He had jumped down from the tree in which he was sleeping in, and looked down a path that lead to anywhere he wished to go.

Sesshoumaru walked along the cherry trees, deep in thought, with no worries.

"I wonder why I spend so much time here.. I guess I enjoy the peace more than I thought, heh." She continued walking until she reached the nearby village. 

Inuyasha walked into the forest of cherry blossoms. He was ready to draw his Tetsuiga at any time. His instincts were well prepared for battle, but his heart wasn't. He didn't want to fight her, but a burning anger told him that is was right. He suddenly stopped, picking up her scent. He reached for the Tetsuiga, but was cut off by Sesshoumaru coming at him from behind in a surprise attack. Inuyasha dogged and drew the Tetsuiga. He came at her with a cunning blow, but she easily dodged. She made a swift strike, but missed also. Only a clash of swords and a few misses were to be seen so far. Until Sesshoumaru made a back hand swipe, and managed to rip the front of Inuyasha's clothing, and leaving a slight cut too. Inuyasha then made a comeback with cutting her right shoulder slightly. They both stopped to face each other. Both ready to attack at any time, and also to dodge an attack.

"You're good." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm better!" Sesshoumaru said going in for a swift attack. She was coming right for him, when she suddenly disappeared. Inuyasha started to freak out. She stabbed him right in the gut, making him double over in pain, and blood. She pointed the Toukijin at him. "Now you shall die." She raised her sword up, ready to make one blow to slice him in half, but her looked up at her. Determination and defeat in his eyes. She could see his pride wouldn't give up, but his body did. "I.. I can't do it." she said, draw back the Toukijin.

"What? Whar do you mean 'I can't do it'!? You're weaker then I thought. You seemed so ruthless, cunning, ready to kill, and here you are drawing back your sword like a pathetic human!" He yelled at her.

"Don't you dare call me human, hanyou! You're the one with human blood in you, not me! Consider yourself lucky, because now I _really_ want to kill you. I don't think you're in any position to tell me who I am." she drew the Toukijin back at him, and made a deadly swipe to him, that made him collapse, but he was not dead. "You can lie here, if you are to die, then remember this. Don't ever push someone stronger than you around." she put the Toukijin away, and walked away, leaving Inuyasha to die. Inuyasha struggled to look up to see her walk away.

"Heh.." Inuyasha coughed briefly "I never... knew... your name.. ughh.." Inuyasha then passed out in a pool of his own blood. Sesshoumaru walked only little distance, before she turned her head. Somehow she actually felt sorry for him. She went back and picked up his practically lifeless corpse. She took some of the cloth that wasn't dripped in blood off of Inuyasha's clothing. She wrapped up his wounds to stop the bleeding. She then smiled a bit before coming back to reality. _Am I smiling!?_ She thought before getting up and leaving.

Sesshoumaru sat on a cliff looking at the moonlit lake. _Did I actually.. feel pity for him?.._ she wondered before hearing footsteps coming towards her. Slow, but definitely footsteps. She turned her head a bit to see who was approaching, and then turned all the way around to see a bloody Inuyasha coming towards her. He stopped right before her.

"W-why.. did you.. save me.. ?" he then collapsed onto her. She was still sitting, but a drowsy Inuyasha was leaning on the front part of her shoulder. After getting over being a bit shocked, she then shoved him off, and he staggered back a bit, before barely catching himself with his arm.

"Don't touch me, _hanyou_." she said with hatred in her voice. "I spared your life so that you could live on and take it as a warning, not so you could pester me even more!" her eyes had a cold look in them.

"H-hey, don't call me that!" he sat next to her. She turned her head, and was about to get up, when Inuyasha took her hand. "Your hands a-are staind with m-my blood." she then snatched her hand back.

"I said don't touch me, _hanyou!_" she said with hatred again. "What exactly do you want anyw-" she was cut off by Inuyasha fainting again onto her. 

"S-so.. what's... your... name... ?" he said and then finally passed out. She then had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"If I were to tell you, it would break your heart, and somehow... I just can't do that.." she gently set him on the ground before getting up and leaving.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning in pain. He could barely move because of the wounds he had. He did roll over though and looked at the clouds, it was a rainy day, and he could feel a light shower falling onto his skin. He tried to recall last night and the battle before that. He could barely remember anything, but the look of sadness in her eyes before he finally passed out. _She.. was sad... for me?_ he mentally asked himself, before trying to get up again. He finally did, and decided to take a walk. Erm.. a slow walk... 

He was barely moving, but he knew he needed to have some food, he then spotted an apple tree. Luckily, one of the braches was low enough for him to get an apple, he sat down and ate it leaning on the trunk of the tree. 

_____

I'M SORRY!!!

I think this chapter took long enough, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had major writers block, till I finally thought a cute little scene would make up for that battle, let's just say the battle thing was just a cover up for the lake scene. 


	4. Discoveries AKA: The Teaser Chapter

A/N: Guys! Chill, I promise you , and all your answers will be answered soon. :D

Sesshoumaru walked along her usual path among the cherry blossoms, and came across an unique tree with a shadow lurking out from the side. She walked closer, and slower, being cautious with every step. The figure seemed recognizable, but Sesshoumaru still couldn't make the figure out. The figure turned into the light and Sesshoumaru was appalled. It was the old widow she had first encountered in hell. With a smirk the old widow stepped forward and continued to speak.

"Well hello there, how have you been doing lately?" Sesshoumaru only gave her a cold look, and clenched her fist with anger. "Oh now don't be that way." The widow said still smirking.

"You have no right to talk to me that way after what you did. Now, tell me why you're here before I rip you apart." Sesshoumaru said getting angrier by the second.

"I've come here to do.... this!" Within a few seconds, Sesshoumaru was wrapped in a blanket of white light, trapped with no way out. Sesshourmaru felt herself blacking out in this process, she started not to resist, and blanked out.

Inuyasha awoke underneath the apple tree he had last sat under, the unfinished apple lie on the ground, inches from his hand. His wounds were better today, he could actually stand up without feeling pain, though, whenever he touched the wounds, he would feel a slight pain. He got up and started walking around for no reason. The image of her sad eyes was planted in his mind, and he just couldn't get rid of it. He didn't really have anything to do, or wasn't hungry or anything, so he kept on wandering. It seemed like hours since he had human- er demon contact within the mere minutes of him wandering. He saw a figure lying on the ground, some what behind a tree. He got closer and closer to the figure. From the hair that was showing, he thought it might be her, but it was someone all too familiar. When he had turned the body over to reveal it's face, he was filled with shock and anger with the person before him, it was not female, it was not _her_. It was _him_.

The body of Sesshourmaru lay before him. But this was the Sesshoumaru Inuyasha could actually recognize. Inuyasha smacked him around a bit, trying to wake him up, but he just lied there. Inuyasha knew he wasn't dead, he was still breathing, but what puzzled Inuyasha is that Sesshoumaru was _not_ dead. He thought he could possibly be like Kikyo, but then there was the ever annoying question of why. Inuyasha just sighed, and perched on a nearby tree to wait for his awakening.

Sesshoumaru was dreaming a dream of nothing he would've ever expected. He opened his eyes only to find Inuyasha in his arms, sound asleep. One tiny little thing was wrong with this picture. They were both naked, in bed, in the wake of early morning. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with a sort of fury, and despair. Angry because of the position he was in, but felt deprived of his dignity. Though, as he looked down at the sleeping Inuyasha, he felt a calmness. When he looked at him, he felt, well, comfortable. Something he thought he would never feel in such a situation, not like he actually imagined this to happen, but something that he would also never feel towards his own brother. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, and then looked towards his brother. Inuyasha started to get up, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"No, wait, please just stay like this, for a least a few more minutes." Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was saying. Inyasha didn't hesitate not to lie back down, because he too wanted to stay like that, even though, normally Sesshoumaru would want him to get up. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt at ease, not paying attention to the actual situation, but to his feelings. It felt so right to be lying here, Inuyasha in his arms. He held the little Hanyou close to him, as if he was holding on to dear life itself.

"Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?" Inuyasha was a bit puzzled with the way he was acting towards him, more affectionate than usual that is.

"No....... No, everything's'...... Perfect." With that Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, smiling as he did so.

Back in reality, Sesshoumaru woke up... and felt, well, different, physically that is. He placed a hand on his chest, to discover he was no longer a woman. He felt stronger now, but as he looked up, the ever thought provoking Inuyasha sat up in the nearby tree. He suddenly remembered the dream he just had, and actually started to blush. Normally, he wouldn't show any outside emotion. _Damnit, I may be male again, but I still poses stupid female emotions_. He then got up and started to leave, trying to leave before Inuyasha had noticed. As soon as Sesshoumaru thought he had gotten away, was when Inuyasha had jumped in front of him.

"So, brother, you seem to have come back to the living." Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshoumaru certainly did not have time for Inuyasha, or was rather in the best state of mind to have any sort of contact with him.

"I don't have time for you, _Hanyou_." Sesshoumaru said coldly, glaring straight back at Inuyasha.

"Oh, you have time alright, you just have to learn how to make it!" And with that, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuiga, pointing it square at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru suddenly didn't know what to do. He would be kicking Inuyasha's ass right about now, but, he couldn't bring himself to. He felt his cheeks getting warmer the more he stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "Are.... Are you..... Blushing!?" Inuyasha spated out, which only made Sesshoumaru ever redder. Sesshoumaru suddenly turned the other way and ran. Emotionally confused, and feeling rather stupid at most(A/N: I've turned Fluffy into an emotional freight train! Yes, I am friggin evil.).

__

Why do I feel this way in the least about him!? Sesshoumaru's mind was racing. Thinking why he ran, why he blushed, why he felt such emotion towards someone he hated so much before any of this. He suddenly stopped, and became angry again.

"You..." He saw before him was the very witch that put this curse on him in the first place. She only stood there and snickered.

"You can't deny your feelings my dear Sesshoumaru, you _love_ him." Sesshoumaru suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Him? Love? Inuyasha? What? "Hopefully my little spell will help you." And with that she disappeared into nowhere. Sesshoumaru practically fell over. Did he really love his own brother? Or was this stupid witch just making him think that? He was so confused that he couldn't think straight. All of this was happening too fast, he didn't know what was going on anymore, let alone what the hell was going to happen next. He thought a nice nap would clear his head, but then, the previous dreams would prevent that from ever happening for as long as he could stay awake. For now, he would just take a nice walk, like he usually did, it was the next best thing to clearing his head for now, and soon disappeared off into the distance.

"What was..... that.... about?" Inuyasha said, coming out from behind a tree, who just happened to witness that little episode with Sesshoumaru and some strange woman who he didn't know who the hell she was. He arched his brow, and scratched his head. _Well, I don't care if he loves me, that is just wrong in so many ways.._ Inuyasha thought, and squirmed at the thought of kissing his own brother. He then proceeded to make spitting noises and little 'ew's' here and there as he got up and walked away.

A/N: Yarrg, that was fun, this isn't exactly the longest chapter in the world, but hell it gives you guys something to read! I have to say I felt pretty bad about not updating, my mind is like a roller coaster, you get on for about 2 minutes of excitement, then the next bunch of people come in. AKA, I can hardly stick to one idea for a long time. I will call this the teaser chapter, I wanted to end the chapter just like this, and now you'll have to wait.... some more.... uhh... sorry?


End file.
